Dark Ages - Night 4
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 4 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 4 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |EM = Eighteen (three contain Plant Food) |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Ages - Night 3 |after = Dark Ages - Night 5}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Data suggests the Dark Ages were a time of intellectual decline and moral confusion. Penny: Perhaps now is a good time to call upon the persuasive powers of the Hypno-shroom? Crazy Dave: Good idea, Penny! We'll convert the wicked - Dark Ages style! Crazy Dave: Deploy this shroom and the zombies won't know what bit them... Crazy Dave: Until they see that it was their fellow zombies! Then, mind BLOWN! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The player is able to try out the Hypno-shroom, which will ally the plants by eating other zombies. Because of this, the most ideal zombies to use Hypno-shroom on are Conehead and Buckethead Peasants. However, the player will need other plants to defeat the zombies. The given plants though, are not that useful. Grave Buster is an exception, as this will help the player avoid dangerous Necromancy ambushes in the level. Cabbage-pult is the main offensive plant here. The problem is that Cabbage-pult ignores tombstones if there is a zombie on lane. Puff-shroom will directly attack the tombstones, but are relatively weak, and will usually be eaten quickly. The key to winning is using Plant Food on Hypno-shroom wisely, as the zombie who eats it will turn into a Gargantuar. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 1 4 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 1 5 3 3 |note3 = Two normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie4 = |note4 = Three normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created, Necromancy! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 5 2 2 |note7 = First flag, two normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie8 = |note8 = Necromancy! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = Four normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie11 = |note11 = 100% Plant Food, three normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie12 = |note12 = Necromancy! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 2 2 4 2 4 |note14 = Final flag}} Strategies *If you get a Hypno-shroom at first, do not waste it because using it on Peasant Zombies is a very bad idea. Keep planting Cabbage-pults and Puff-shrooms to survive. Plant Grave Busters to destroy the tombstones. *Save Plant Food for Hypno-shrooms. *A Buckethead Peasant and Conehead Peasant will always appear at the same time and the same lane. Use a Hypno-shroom now, but if: **The Buckethead Peasant is affected, then it is okay. **The Conehead Peasant is affected, use another Hypno-shroom or plant more Puff-shrooms. *After the final wave, many Buckethead Peasants and Conehead Peasants will appear. If you forget to use Plant Food on the Hypno-shrooms to summon some Gargantuars, you will most likely lose due to the weak plants you got. They cannot help you deal with the zombies, unless you have the Puff-shroom or Cabbage-pult's boost. Gallery Beforedan4.png|Before starting the level FR DA N4.png|First time reward DAL4.png Dan4U.png|By ADan4U.png|Another by Uselessguy Screenshot_2015-06-28-20-25-26.png|First flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-20-27-55.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Screenshot_2015-06-28-20-28-47.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo IMG_091.PNG|By DA - Night 4 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 4 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 Screenshot_2016-09-16-14-28-20.png|By SODA4.PNG|By DA-4 by WeebishlyDone.png|By (had to use Power Toss) Walkthroughs Dark Ages Day 4 Dark Ages Night 4 Hypno-shroom Plants vs Zombies 2 update Map 5 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Fume-shroom - Dark Ages Night 4 (Ep.266)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 4's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Levels with two flags